


A Small Desire

by Datawolf39



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Fluff, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, i am not proud of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29366727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Datawolf39/pseuds/Datawolf39
Summary: A small bit of fluff wherein I make julie do something that I've wanted to do since watching the last episode.
Relationships: Julie & the boys
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	A Small Desire

It was amazing, being able to actually hug the three boys. They had become such a large part of her life, and after a day of thinking that she would lose them no matter what they did, she wasn’t going to question it. 

After another moment of hugging the four split apart. Luke still kept his hold on her hand, perhaps he shared her fear that they would soon be as incoporal to her as they had been before. 

She smiled at him, and gripped his hand a bit tighter. Her eyes drifted over them all once again, taking pleasure in the sheer fact that they were still here with her, free of Caleb’s curse. 

Suddenly a thought popped into her head, and she tried to shake it away, but… what if this ability to touch them vanished? She would certainly regret not doing it. Surely, they wouldn’t think poorly of her for one small thing, right?

“What is it, Julie?” Alex asked.

Julie quickly looked away from the drummer. 

“Julie, what’s wrong?” Reggie asked, concerned at her reaction.

“Nothing,” she said, keeping her eyes on the ground.

“Did you not want us to stay? I mean we can go if-”

“No!” Julie cried, squeezing Luke’s hand tighter, astounded that he could even think such a thing. It was a foolish reaction really, considering that despite her ability to touch him, he was still a ghost, and if he wanted to, he could just poof out of her hold with little effort.

Thankfully, he, and the other two, seemed content to remain here with her.

“It’s silly,” she mumbled, after she had calmed down a little.

“Tell us? Please?” Reggie asked.

She gazed up for an instant, only to be hit with the full force puppy dog eyes from the three of them. “Guys that’s really unfair,” she sighed. 

Julie took a breath and looked at Alex. “I’ve wanted to do something since you all appeared here, and now that it’s possible…”

“Yes?” 

She’d found the courage to sing in front of a huge group of mostly strangers, not knowing if the boys would be there to back her up, surely she could drum up the courage to ask one little thing of her friend. “Iwanttotouchyourhair,” she said in a hurry. 

“What?” 

Julie closed her eyes, and said it again slower. “I want to touch your hair.”

“That’s it?” Alex asked with a laugh.

Julie didn’t respond.

Alex moved closer to her. “I wasn’t laughing at you, I just thought it was something serious.” 

Julie opened her eyes, blinking rapidly when she saw how close Alex was. 

The drummer bent down, putting his head well within Julie’s reach. 

After a few seconds of hesitation, he felt a hand running gently through his hair, and then came the cutest giggle he had ever heard. 

“Having fun?” Alex asked.

“Yup,” she said.

“My turn?” Reggie asked.

Julie smiled, and removed her fingers from Alex’s hair. Reggie lowered his head a little bit, and Julie placed her hand on his hair. “Alex’s is softer,” she said.

Reggie dramatically stumbled back, and fell onto the couch. 

“How about mine?” Luke asked.

Julie touched his hair, “Silkier than Reggie’s,” she said, laughing when Reggie let out a wounded noise, as though her words had done him irreparable harm. “But, Alex still wins.”

Luke finally released her hand, and joined Reggie on the couch, copying the same defeated posture.

Alex hugged Julie, and she hugged him back.

“Julie! Come inside!”

“Coming, Dad!” she called out, suddenly aware that she had been in the garage for quite a while. She wasn’t quite ready to leave the guys though. “Sleepover in my room?” she offered.

The three nodded, and together, they made their way to the house.

**Author's Note:**

> The guy has fluffy hair, seriously look at his hair in the last ep.


End file.
